Another
by CSI-missy
Summary: Another relationship turned to dust in his hands. Another love faded into the night and he couldn’t stop it.Another push towards the edge, but this time there was nothing there to stop him from going over. Major Serious Angstsuicide. rated low for now


**Disclaimer: obviously don't own the show, the charcters or the song. **

**A/N: Please don't flame, I ask very nicely because I'm being angsty and depressed because of personal issues. I wrote this instead of trying to kill myself, so please be nice. **

* * *

Another relationship turned to dust in his hands. Another love faded into the night and he couldn't stop it.

Another time had passed and he could see the light dying in the sky as the sun set over the horizon.

Another person walked out of his life without a care or concern for what they'd done to his heart.

Another heart break ripped through his body as he watched her dark brown curls bounced behind her as she left.

He went home.

_I'm gonna clean the house, I'm gonna fix the fence; In my final hours, I'm gonna tie up these loose ends. _

Another push towards the edge, but this time there was nothing there to stop him from going over.

Another free fall into the dark oblivion that had become his life, and he just let himself fall.

Another break down of all reason and logic and hope and pain as he let himself slip slowly out of the world.

Another tear hits the floor of his all too empty apartment when his heart openly breaks into a million tiny pieces.

He threw all the bills away.

_I won't leave a note, for anyone to find; tomorrow they'll know what I've done here tonight. _

Another scrap of paper lands in the trash as he pours out his feelings and throws them away.

Another emotionless letter trying to explain why he did it, but he can't help but see the pointlessness of it all.

Another time he might have stopped himself, but tonight he knows that he'll follow through.

Another line of blood flows from his arm as he prepares for the final moments of his wretched life.

He draws the blade across his skin.

_These drastic steps I'm taking are just an act of desperation, I knew no one would miss me so what the hell?_

Another knock at the door, from someone who might've cared once upon a time, but who doesn't anymore.

Another life away he can see something that resembles happiness and love, with a person who holds him close.

Another heart beat under the warm skin of the person who loves him can be heard in his mind, but not in reality.

Another drop of blood stains the beautiful hardwood floors, and the pounding on the door grows more insistent.

He's done practicing.

_I fought, I lied, I drink too much, hurt everyone I ever touch, but just how much I heart you is hard to tell._

Another world away the door bursts open and someone pushes into his apartment in absolute fear.

Another second passes as the strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight embrace.

Another voice floods the room, but he can hardly hear the words of comfort and desperation.

Another time, they might have meant something, but today he's already too far gone to care.

He closes his eyes.

_This is not some cry for help. Its 'good-bye, I wish you well', because I love you, I'm gonna kill myself._

Another day comes, and he can't believe he's waking up in the bright lights and clean smelling room.

Another figure is there, head bent in prayer, whispering in a language he can't even begin to understand.

Another moment passes as he finally realizes he isn't dead; that somehow he survived the attempt on his life.

Another day has dawned for him, even if he never wanted it to, and he is forced to face yet another disappointment.

He can't even kill himself.

_Now who is that, in my easy chair? Now wait a minute, that's the old me sitting there._

Another voice can be heard from the doorway, asking if he's okay, if he'll survive, if he's woken up.

"Another minute and he might not have made it," says the person beside him, and neither notice he's awake.

Another day where his life, his existence, is nothing more than a burden to the people around him.

Another reason he thinks that he shouldn't be here, but unfortunately, and besides his attempt, still is.

He wishes he could die.

_And I thank God, the devil in me died, because I stand before you now; changed and alive. _

Another chance to start again, but he doesn't want it, never did, and even those comforting words can't change that.

Another chance to live his life the way he knows he should, but all he wants is to end it now.

Another chance to be everything he's wanted to be, but all he wishes is that the people around him would just let go.

Another chance to let her know how much he loved her, but he doesn't any more, and he wants her to die too.

He feels a hand take his.

_The drastic steps I've taken are just an act of desperation; I knew no one would miss me so what the hell?_

Another hand takes his other, and for some reason he feels like he might be loved, might want to live.

Another hand grabs him at the last minute and pulls him away from the edge of his metaphorical cliff.

Another step back as the world changes in his mind and he opens his eyes to see who stayed with him.

Another smile as he realises that it's the man he's barely spoken to since he started working there.

He sees James Wilson's tear stained face.

_I fought, I lied, I drink too much, hurt everyone I've ever touched, but just how much I've hurt you is hard to tell. _

Another face appears in his vision and he realises that it's still not her, the one who hurt him in the beginning.

Another moment of realization when he starts to understand that maybe he's not as unloved as he thought.

Another sob from the older doctors that sit around him, and the face their fears of loosing him for good.

"Another minute and he might not have made it," echoes over in his mind, reminding how close he was to the edge.

He's glad he's alive.

_This is not some cry for help. Its 'good-bye I wish you well', because I love you, I had to kill myself. _

Another familiar face-that of Gregory House-belongs to the second person in the room and he's glad to see him.

Another time he might've tried again, but their words keep leading him away from that ledge.

Another hour passes in comfortable chatter as they tell him how glad they are that he didn't die.

Another question of what would push him so far that he thought death was the only option.

He takes a long breath, and lets it out.

_I'm gonna clean the house, I'm gonna fix the fence; in my final hours, I'm gonna tie up these loose ends. _

Another day he promises he'll tell them, but now he's tired and just wants to sleep a little bit more.

Another surprise as House tells him to take as much time as he needs, it'll be okay in the end.

Another surprise when Wilson doesn't leave; simply sits in the chair beside him and holds his hand.

Another small comfort when Wilson tells him that he'll listen when he's ready to talk about what happened.

Robert Chase truly smiles for the first time in fifteen years.

* * *

**A/N: If you liked it, please tell me, and if you didn't well just go on with your lives. I don't want to hear about how crappy it is, I want to know if you liked it. Thank you. **


End file.
